Imperial Mechanizers
Imperial Mechanizers (インペリアルマシナイザー ''Inperiarumashinaizā''''') '''are the supposed name of a clan that symbolizes the strange new mechanical life forms that have invaded Cray some time after Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze was defeated. Their cards span across each of the six nations, symbolizing their complete forms and the unique strategems each of the six named Overlords. So far, only two have had their names confirmed whilst the other four remain a mystery. Background No one recalls when they first struck, only that the first two of their kind invaded both Dark Zone and Zoo easily due to the Messiah's divine protection no longer being in effect around their mother planet. The denizens of Cray know little about the multiple pieced Mechanized Overlords other than two things. The first that they bring about destruction whenever they perceive it necessary. And the other, that they can steal the presence of any that have been summoned by a Stride, leaving the ones who called upon them drained as a result. Chrono Dran, even with its power to become that it looked up to, was barely able to survive an encounter after almost having his power his Stride completely drained by the one Uluru would later identify as Ioran. Whilst Gear Chronicle continues to investigate the Imperial Mechanizers' activities and assist in situations where the power of Stride is being stolen by them, the peace that was thought to have been everlasting since the defeat of Gyze has now abruptly come to an end. Playstyles All of the Mechanized Overlords have one thing in common. Much like Gyze, they are double sided cards that have Grade 0 "Triggers" on one side and can turn themselves over to their Grade 3 Mechanized Overlord counterparts via certain conditions. Those units play around an anti-G-Zone stratagem by absorbing the face-up G Units from their opponent's G-Zone once per turn, gaining power from them during their turn and also gaining permanent power from the parts on their (RC). Each of the currently revealed Overlords have different stratagems, depending on their original nation and the pieces they have. Ioran The power gained from the pieces that the user controls on their rear-guard lets them interfere with their opponent's rear-guards' attacks and the upgraded parts even allows them to interfere with their guardians. Stelan (TBA) List of Members Dark Zone Grade 0 * Iron Trigger (double-sided with Mechanized Overlord, Ioran) Grade 1 * Ioran Barrier * Ioran Fist * Ioran Hammer * Ioran Hover * Ioran Visor Grade 2 *Ioran Fist mkII *Ioran Hammer mkII *Ioran Visor mkII Grade 3 * Mechanized Overlord, Ioran (double-sided with Iron Trigger) Zoo Grade 0 * Steel Trigger (double-sided with Mechanized Overlord, Stelan) Grade 1 * Stelan Dualos * Stelan Claw L * Stelan Claw R * Stelan Glare * Stelan Whip Grade 2 Grade 3 * Mechanized Overlord, Stelan (double-sided with Steel Trigger) Trivia *Each of the Mechanized Overlords are named after a metal mentioned in their Grade 0 sided names and their combined appearances with their respective parts resemble that of a creature in mythology. **Ioran - Minotaur **Stelan - Wendigo **??? - Cyclops **??? - Roc **??? - Cerberus **??? - Keres Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Clans